Zuberi Zaraki
Zuberi Zaraki (祖腳氣更木 Zaraki Zokarru)is also a student in Shibuya High school and one of the Eight ranked S-Class Espeing in Montage City an the leader of the kenpachi Appearance ' '''Zuberi' ''is a tall well built young muscular man with dark-skinned man short black hair with red stripes and red eyes.It appears that he also wears a dark vest over his Shibuya High Uniform white, collared dress shirt wearing half way buttoned up shirt underneath it The school emblem was located on the left breast. He seems to additionally don a formally-styled mackintosh with a high collar. He wears black gloves and black coat, gakuran with a standing collar, with red trim which was also around the cuffs, Upon his left ear, he has an adornment consisting of with two clasps upon the upper and lower shells with a hanging charm from the earlobe. Personality Zuberi' is known to be a violent fighter, and has shown to be a very crude man, as he continually cusses at every chance he gets, during his first encounter with Matsuru and friends. He is also very Arrogant, and cruel as he mocked the feelings of hate Ayase had for him, and claims injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight even calling out her name, Despite his tendency to be brutal, Zuberi Zaraki usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming he is not interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore", and he does not feel obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who cannot fight any longer. However,Zuberi' has also shown to be very aggressive, heartless and ruthless he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight, for no apparent reason at all, as it has been stated that he actually attacks other students, from different academies, just to cause a fight, as seen when he attacked Hyakuya even though Hyakuya was trying to stay calm the entire time. Zuberi, a number of times, has been shown to be disrespectful to anyone, or anything that doesn't fight him, as shown when he came on to a sacred dojo, with his shoes on, as well as spitting on Banrei Makoto, for not accepting his challenge, even calling him a coward. He also has an insatiable lust for a fight against strong opponents, as shown when he used many terrible methods, just to get a fight with Banrei. Although it is proven that he is very disrespectful to many, and is willing to do horrible things just to cause a fight, he does have a great respect for his opponents, especially strong ones like Hyakuya and Matsuru, as he is able to fight using all of his strength. He even proven to have a good eye for skills and can understand just how strong a person really is. This was seen when he was able to tell that Matsuru was not only a swordsman but that he would participate in the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival after their first meeting. Abilities Edit Being a S-Class, Zuberi Zaraki is very powerful. In terms of physical strength, Zuberi is arguably the strongest S-Class espeing and is self-proclaimed as one of the strongest S-Class students, alongside Mikasa Vermilion and Matsuru. His brute force and sheer strength may as well make him the most physically fit hero in the S-Class.as well as one of the physically strongest men on the planet. Overgrowing Strength: "When the intensity of Zuberi blood lust reaches its maximum, his power approaches limitless."1 just like Matsuru and genesis Zuberi,can go through the use of his Stronger Physical powers reserve, and has shown to be capable of augmenting his physical strength to superhuman level,he possesses a very large degree of immense physical strength and has taken out many powerful enemy with a single slash most commonly displayed by his ability to push back his opponent's attacks with a single arm, even if the opponent's weapons and attacks are gigantic in size, including two level 4 enemy Crawford and Misaka. simultaneously.12 . Zuberi is able to vastly increase his strength, granting him power to easily destroy buildings and tear the ground causing powerful shockwaves and Crush massive beam with just as bear hands. Trackless Counter (, T''āckless Kauntā''): Due to his reflexive sensitivity and super speed, Zuberi is known to possess Immense Speed & Reflexes that surpasses that of a normal human. (Matsuru estimated his speed and reflex are at 0.05 seconds, twice the speed of Mikasa, Genesis, and Matsuru's reflex, and seven times the speed of a normal human's reflex.) This allows him to perform an action at a much faster rate than most others would. This allows Zuberi to dodge attacks at come at him swiftly and yet strike fast, however, consumes more stamina than usual, thus disabling Zuberi from fighting long battles while using it. Immense Durability & Endurance: His physical prowess is equally shown by his resilience. Zuberi often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body and rarely any signs of pain (much like a berserker).As resilient as Zuberi is, he is just as hard to damage. During his battle against Yammy, while Zuberi was focusing his attention on Matsuru, Yammy delivered a powerful blow with his massive fist, launching Zuberi several meters and smashing him into a large pillar. Despite the impact, Enhances Stamina : Zuberi is known to possesses very Extremely high amount of stamina to the point his isresistance to pain as seen in his battles, as he can continue fighting opponent after opponent even after being grievously wounded on the same night.Even after being beaten to submission by Matsuru, he was still able to work away like nothing his happen. Master Swordsmanship: ''while not on the level of Mikasa, Hyakuya,Genesis, and Matsuru's."1''Due to the lawlessness of the Zaraki district, Zuberi fight in a very savage fighting style with a sword has been honed to essentially a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type His attack have a great deal of immerse strength behind them and is able to cover his openings with his superhuman reflexives. When using his Device with these attributes he could overpower Matsuru, a master swordsman who can copy his opponents fighting style.